The Angels Are Crying
by Authorgirl12
Summary: All Deema wants is to see the stars, but all of that is ruined when the angels start crying. Goby tries to convince her that it's happened for a good reason, but she isn't quite up to believing until they finally find the stars... sort of. DOBY ONESHOT.


The sky was completely black. Not a single star was to be seen. I stared up at the sky, hoping to see any kind of light out there. But there was nothing.

"Whatcha looking at?"

I turned to see my favorite person in the world standing behind me.

"Hey, Goby." I sighed, glaring back at the empty sky.

He stepped over the bench in which I sat on, and placed himself next to me. He followed my gaze, "Unless you're attempting to have a staring contest with the sky, I don't think you're going to see anything up there. And if that IS what you're doing, I'm telling you right now that you're going to lose."

I couldn't help but crack a smile, and nudged him with my shoulder, "That's not what I'm doing, dumbo. I'm looking for the stars."

He glared up at the sky, then, back at me, then back at the sky, "Um, Deema?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't see any stars up there." He laughed, "I think someone's going cray cray."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, playfully shoving him off of the bench, "That's why I'm LOOKING for them."

He laughed and sat cross legged in the grass at my feet, "That is weird, though. I wonder why we can't see them."

He lazily laid his head on my knee as we both stared up at the black sky. It was the middle of the night, and the others were asleep. The two of us weren't even supposed to be awake, but I hadn't been able to sleep, so I'd come outside to look at the stars, only to find that they weren't there. I had no clue why he was up, but I didn't care why. I loved being with him, even if it was in the middle of the night and we were both in our pajamas. It didn't matter to me.

He suddenly lifted up his head, "Did you hear that?"

I listed for a second, but heard nothing, "Hear what?"

He hesitated, then turned to me, "It sounded like... like gunshots."

"Gunshots?!" I asked, now alarmed.

"Just listen!" He whispered.

We sat in silence for several moments, and I thought that maybe he was just hearing things. That's when I heard it. A deep rumbling in the distance. I'd recognize that sound anywhere.

"Goby, that's not gunshots!" I exclaimed, "It's thunder, you numbskull!"

A bolt of light flashed across the blank sky as the sharp sound crackled through the night air, confirming my thoughts.

"You had me scared for no reason!" I exclaimed, "I thought we were going you die, or something!"

"I'm sorry!" He laughed at my sudden fright, "I thought it was gunshots!"

I shook my head and laughed with him, "Maybe you should get a hearing aid, then."

"Maybe I will." He shrugged, "I'd probably be the first 16 year old with a hearing aid, but you never know."

I smiled and gently kicked his leg, "Weirdo."

He sighed, "You think it's going to rain?"

"With that kind of thunder and lightning, you'd think it would-"

I was cut off by a sharp crack lightning. We were suddenly getting soaked.

"Did that answer your question?!" I exclaimed as we both shot to our feet.

"Hurry! Inside!" He yelled, and we both ran for the door. He held it open for me as I hurried in. He then closed the door behind us. We both stood there and stared out of the glass as the rain pounded down where we had sat just moments before.

I laughed and looked down at my clothes, "I'm soaked!"

"You think your clothes are bad? Look at your hair!" He exclaimed, trying to control his laughter.

My hand shot to my head, where my blonde curls were now matted and stringy, "My hair!"

"Shh!" He said sharply, pointing across the room.

I looked to see Gil and Molly snuggled up on the couch, and Oona curled up on the love seat. It took me a second to find Nonny, but I soon realized that he was on the floor. I didn't know why he was like that, and I had no interest in finding out.

"We don't want you wake them." Goby whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement then looked back outside, "Why did it have to start raining? Mother Nature just had to go and ruin another prefect moment, didn't she..."

"The angels are crying."

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"That's what my mom always used to tell me." He repeated, "Whenever I was little and I'd get scared by thunderstorms, she'd tell me that the angels were crying because I was scared, and that they'd never stop if I wouldn't calm down. It's how I overcame that fear."

"Yeah, but you weren't scared just now." I debated.

"I know I wasn't." He agreed, "But you were."

I scoffed, "I was not!"

"Oh really?" He asked, turning to me, "'You had me scared for no reason, you numbskull!'"

"I do not sound like that!" I exclaimed, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Just admit it. You were scared." He smirked.

I scowled at him, shaking my head.

"The angels don't cry for no reason, Deema." He said, crossing his arms.

I huffed, "Whatever you say, dude."

I turned back toward the window as he laughed with that adorable laugh of his. He was right, and I knew it. I just wasn't going to admit it.

"I'm just bummed that I didn't get to see the stars." I sighed, "Last time I visited this place, it felt like there was just no end. Billions of twinkling lights dancing across the sky forever. It was beautiful. But I guess the thunder clouds are covering them, now..."

"If it's stars you want," he said sternly, "then it's stars you'll get."

I looked at him and shook my head, "And how exactly are you going to manage you pull that off?"

"I'll find a way." He suddenly grabbed onto my hand, startling me, "I'll do anything as long as it makes you happy."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I giggled like a little girl. He was such a charmer.

"I think I have an idea." He said, "I'll be right back. I need you to get Gil's flashlight, though."

"His flashlight?" I asked, "Why?"

"Just do it." He answered, grasping onto my other hand so that we were facing each other, "You'll see why."

I nodded as he released his grip from my hands and headed toward the kitchen. My hands suddenly felt cold. I hadn't wanted him to let go.

I tip toed over to the couch where Gil and Molly slept soundly. The two weren't dating or anything, but they'd been best friends for, like, ever. Although, they did have great potential for becoming a couple. I kinda shipped them. A lot.

"Ok, Gil, where'd you put that flashlight?..." I whispered as I looked around. The idiot had deemed himself 'the flashlight keeper' while we'd been telling scary stories earlier that night. He wouldn't let anyone else touch it. Although, he couldn't stop me from doing it while he was asleep, now could he?

I eventually found it stuffed in his bag on the floor, and brought it out, flicking on the switch to make sure that it was still working, immediately turning it back off so that I wouldn't wake my friends. I hadn't realized how dark it was in the room before.

I went to walk towards the kitchen to find out what in the world Goby was up to, but I practically tripped over Nonny who was still sleeping on the floor. He must've fallen off of the love seat at some point, because it wasn't like him to just be on the floor like that. I mean, I didn't blame him. Oona tended to be a bit of a bed hog sometimes.

I didn't want to just leave him there like that, so I quickly grabbed an extra blanket from the closet, and laid it over him. I figured it was the least I could do. Not wanting to take the risk of waking anyone, I finally headed into the kitchen without making another sound.

"Goby?" I whispered as I crept through the doorway, "Where are you?"

He popped up from behind the counter, "Over here!"

It was even darker in the kitchen than it had been in the living room, so it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. As he came out from behind the counter, I realized that he was holding a white plastic strainer in his hands.

"What's the strainer for?" I asked as we approached each other.

"I'll show you." He answered, "Do you have the flashlight?"

I held it up and showed him that I had it.

He smiled and grasped onto my free hand, "Prefect. Let's go."

He laughed quietly as he led me out of the kitchen and through the house. We headed upstairs and he pulled me into the computer room, which was literally just a big empty room with nothing but a small computer desk in the back corner. He closed the door behind us.

He took the flashlight and switched it on, setting it in the middle of the room so that the light was shining on the ceiling.

"Go sit over there." He told me, pointing across the room. I didn't hesitate to go over and sit cross legged on the carpeted floor.

He then took the strainer and held it upside down. He gently lowered it onto the flashlight. What happened next amazed me.

"Stars..." I gasped.

He came over and sat himself next to me as we stared up at the beauty that we'd made. The light from the flashlight shone through the holes in the strainer, causing slivers of light to appear on the walls and ceiling. It looked just like the stars that I had been longing to see.

"Goby, this is amazing." I said in awe, "You're a genius."

"It's cheesy." He shrugged, "But it was the best that I could come up with."

"Cheesy?" I asked, "Goby, you said you would give me stars, and that's exactly what you did. It's brilliant."

He shrugged and gazed around the room at his creation. He didn't reply.

Almost like a reflex, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, whispering in his ear, "Thank you so much."

He didn't seem hesitant to hug back, "I told you. I'll do anything to make you happy."

We released our hug and stared into each other's eyes. The 'stars' were shining onto his face, which by the way looked amazing on him. We smiled as our faces slowly came closer together, and closer, and closer, until there was no room left in between us, and there was no where for our lips to go besides into each other. The perfect moment, sealed with a kiss.

After what felt like an incredibly amazing eternity, we finally pulled away from each other. I looked away from him as I blushed and smiled like a mad-women. Best. Kiss. EVER.

"Deema?" He asked after several moments of silence.

I turned to him, trying to keep my blush under control, "Hm?"

"Would you like to watch the stars with me?" He held out his hand for me to take.

I smiled and took his hand, "I would be delighted to watch the stars with you."

We scooted closer as he held his arms around me tight, making me feel warm and safe despite the thunder rumbling outside and the rain pouring down. We watched around the room at the makeshift stars that he'd made. The intentions behind them made them better than any stars I'd ever seen.

I was happy that the angels had started to cry. Otherwise, we would've never had that moment. That amazing moment that I would remember for the rest of my life. So, I guess Goby was right, after all. The angels always cry for a reason. And this was their reason.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wassup? Long time no write, eh? Yeah, I was kinda unable to write anything during Noona Month because I was in Hawaii for the majority of June. That's why I haven't been very active. SOWWY. I will try my best to be more active for Doby Month though! Oh yeah, by the way, HAPPY DOBY MONTH PEEPS. How'd you like this little... thing, that I put together? Do you want more oneshots? Less oneshots? Something super creative that I have yet to come up with? LET ME KNOW WHAT YA BE THINKIN. I was actually pretty surprised that I came up with this. I've been struggling for ideas XD. ANYWHO, TNG chapter 3 is coming out soon. FINALLY. I know I know I'm being slow. But just bare with me, people! Please and thank you! Well, that's all I've got for this time. Adios for now, people! Peace!


End file.
